What's in a name
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Its kinda like a Romeo an Juliet story but without the sad ending
1. Chapter 1

Whats in a name

Lindsay Monroe was like any other teenager. She had lots of friends, a cool family and the most amazing house in Montana. Well she did untill her parents decided to move to New York. Lindsay hated them for it. She locked herself in her room and refused to come out screaming ' But I don't wanna leave. We don't have as many drive by shootings here' But that didn't work.

So here she is today wandering around the corriders of her new school looking for her class. She stood on the spot and looked around her untill a tall girl dressed in a cheerleading out fit came up to her.

"You must be lost" she said smiling

"Yeah I'm new and I don't know where i've to be"

"I'll show you. I'm Stella by the way. Stella Bonasera." said Stella extending her arm

"Lindsay Monroe"

Stella looked after Lindsay for the day. They were walking through the halls talking about everything and anything. Stella was giving Lindsay advice about the school.

"Number one: Try out for Cheerleading because you will find life so much easier and you will get through because I'm cheerleading captain" Lindsay smiled at this.

"Number two: Don't pick on people, I hate it sooooo much"

"Number three. This is the most important. Stay away from the Tanglewood Boys. The are big trouble. They do drugs, one night stands and I heard the killed someone"

"Oh my gosh!" Said Lindsay

" Yeah I know. You need to watch out for Sonny Sassone. Do you know the actually brand themselves?"

"By doing what?"

"They have a tattoo saying 'Tanglewood' on it. Anyway be careful Cheerleaders and Tanglewood boys hate each other. It kinda reminds me of the two families in Romeo and Juliet"

* * *

The day passed by slowly. Lindsay tried out for Cheerleader and made it, just like Stella had said. She was leaving the gym hall when she walked into someone.

"Sorry!" Said Lindsay "I didn't see you"

"Its ok my fault too." Said a tall boy

The Boy had sandy coloured hair and blue eyes he wore thined framed glasses a tight green t-shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm Danny Messer."

"Hi I'm Lindsay. Lindsay Monroe"

"You must be new here."

"How can you tell." she said with a chuckel

"Because I would remember seeing someone this beautiful" Lindsay looked into his eyes and smiled. They both got up and Danny handed Lindsay the books that she had droped.

"It was nice to meet you Lindsay Monroe" said Danny

"You too Danny Messer"

They smiled at each other and went their separate ways. Lindsay liked Danny, but what she didn't know was that under his t-shirt on his right shoulder was the word 'Tanglewood' tattooed deep into his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry last chapter I didn't put a disclaimer. I own no one (cries). I want to thank everyone for the sweet reviews, you guy's rock!**

All that night Lindsay kept thinking about everything that had happened that day. She had made cheerleader, made a new friend called Stella and she had met one of _the_ hottest guy that she has ever seen.

"So what happened at school today Hun?" asked her mother while she placed Lindsay's dinner in front of her.

"I made cheerleader, I met a girl called Stella who was really nice and a boy called Danny who was also, Erm, very nice." Said Lindsay, her cheeks turned red when she thought of what Danny had said to her.

* * *

_The next day at school:_

Stella and Lindsay slowly made their ways through the hall, Lindsay a bit behind. She was just about to go and catch up with her before someone pulled her into a near by supply closet. It was pitch black. Lindsay searched round the wall for the light switch. When she found it she turned it on and came face to face with Danny Messer.

"Danny! what are you doing?"

"I have a question to ask you.?"

"So you decide to drag me into a closet that smells like.." Lindsay sniffed the air around her "Eww, puke"

"Yeah, not one of my best plans." Lindsay smiled.

"Ask away."

"Do you want to go to the Halloween party with me tonight?"

"Sure, but you could have asked out there, where there is a lot of oxygen" Danny smirked

"I can't my friends will thinck I'm goin soft on them" Lindsay smiled at the playfulness in his voice.

"Pick me up a 7"

Danny and Lindsay exited the closet to find Stella and girl that she had come to know as Aiden Burn shouting at a group of guys.

"Sonny don't you have a car to go and steal or something?"said Stella

"Funny Bonasera. Get otta my face or I'll.." Sonny was cut off.

"Or you'll what Sonny?" said a boy about the same age as Danny now standing next to Stella.

"Forget it, lets get otta here. Sonny walked away from them followed by the rest of the Tanglewood boys.

"Mac, thank you" said Stella giving him a kiss "You rocked!"

Stella, Mac and the rest of the cheerleaders walked away.

"I'll see ya tonight" said Danny. Lindsay nodded. Danny walked away with a smile on his face, but neither Danny nor Lindsay new that behind a row of lockers was Aiden Burn and she heard everything.

* * *

**A/N: OK guys that was chapter two. Hope ya liked it. (HINT) feel free to review (HINT)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In the chapter 2 I put in some SMacked for Bigmelinafan. I will include Flack in this chapter coz he is also really cute. Enjoy.**

_Later that Night:_

Lindsay rushed home to get ready for the party. She rummaged through her closet to try and find something to wear, then it hit her, she didn't have anything. Lindsay picked up her phone and dialled Stella's number.

"_Hello" _

"Hey, Stella its Lindsay. I need your help with something"

"_You don't know what to wear to the party, don't you?"_

"Yeah."

_"I'll be over soon, anyway I've already got my costume ready"_

* * *

Stella stuck to her word. She was over in about ten minutes and was looking through Lindsay's clothes too see what she had.

"What about this?" said Stella, holding up a short black skirt and a red bra.

"And go as what!? A hooker!"

"Yeah, it would be original" said Stella with a smirk

"No!"

They continued to look through the mountains of clothes until Stella found it. It was perfect.

"This is what you should wear. This and these!" said Stella picking up an object on the bed. "Now go get changed so I can do your hair."

* * *

After Stella had done Lindsay's hair she went home to get ready her self.

The door bell went a 6:57pm. Lindsay ran to the door and opened it to find Danny looking her up and down. Lindsay was wearing a floor length white dress that looked to be sparkeling. She wore a pair of white angel wings and her hair had been straightend, and bits of hair at the front had been pulled to the back of her head and cliped.

"You look amazing" said Danny.

"You don't look to bad your self"

Danny was dressed as a knight. He had everything apart from the helmet.

"Where's your helmet" asked Lindsay as she shut the door and headed to Danny's car.

"Funny story. I put it on my head and it got stuck, but for the record it kinda looked like a bucket"

Lindsay laughed.

* * *

They arrived at the party at 7:10 and were imedietly greeted by Danny's best friend, Don Flack.

"Lindsay I'd like you to meet Don Flack, but call him Flack because he will kill yoo if you call him Flack. I have a scar on my shoulder because I called him Don once.

"Nice to meet you FLACK"

"Thank Lindsay, nice to meet you too"

Flack walked of to find Aiden, they had been dating for a while. Once Flack was away the song 'Kissing you' by Des'ree came on.

"Do you wanna dance?" asked Danny

"Sure"

Danny and Lindsay danced slowly in time with the music.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Danny

"You just did, but sure"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Lindsay looked at him and smiled.

"I'll let you know"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope that the last chapter was a bit longer, coz I'm trying to make them longer.**

As Danny and Lindsay continued to dance to Des'ree Danny dipped down and brushed his lips across Lindsay's. Lindsay responded and kissed him back. As the song came to an end they pulled apart. Lindsay slowly started to walk backwards she was smiling, so Danny knew that she wasn't mad. He followed her. They were heading to the doors when Aiden came to Lindsay along with Stella and the rest of the cheerleaders.

"Lindsay, can I talk to you for a minute, in private" said Aiden while she watched Danny.

"Sure"

Lindsay and Aiden walked to the corner of the room so that they were out of ear shot.

"Lindsay I have to tell you something about Danny."

"He is amazing. I am so glad that I met him. He's funny, sweet and kind"

"Lindsay, Danny's a.. a Tanglewood boy. He's not sweet and he's not kind"

Lindsay's face fell. She tuned and looked at him, she looked at him as if she were about to cry. Stella took that as her que to go up and hug her, the rest of the team followed.

Danny's mouth fell open.

"She's a cheerleader" said Danny to no one in particular. At that moment the rest of the Tanglewood boys came up to Danny laughing and joking around. Danny's brother, louie, put an arm around him and said to him:

"Cheerleaders, nothin but a bunch of SLUTS!" He shouted the last part.

They all started making there way out of the building dragging Danny along with them. They got into a car and drove away. Lindsay ran out after them trying to get Danny before he left, but she was too late.

"My only love sprung by my only hate" said Lindsay to herself.

She started to walk down the street, and stopped when she came to a park. She sat on the swing and sighed.

"Mind if I join ya?"

She looked up and saw Danny staring at her.

"I thought you left with them." she said

"I did, but I came back"

Danny took a seat in the swing next to Lindsay.

"Look linds, I'm not like the others-" he was cut off.

"Danny we can't be together.You don't seem like the others but if our friends find out that we're seeing each other, imagin the trouble it will cause"

"Lindsay, I have never met anyone like you in my life. The moment I saw you I loved you. Look at it this way, Mac and Stella are totally different but they've been dating for 3 years."

"Danny, I agree with you, they can't tell us who we should and should not date" and with that she gave Danny a kiss. "But lets keep it secret, just to be on the safe side"

"Yeah, just to be on the safe side"

Danny leand in and kissed Lindsay again, no one was going to come between them. No one.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would like to thank EVERYONE for reviewing my story. I didn't know that My first Story would get such good reviews. I read over it and found a few mistakes, sorry. And Bigmelinafan don't worry I'll put in more SMacked just for you.**

It was around midnight when Lindsay got home.She talked to Danny on about how she was feeling about everything. She asked him about Mac and he told her that he was on the football team and that he and Danny got on very well. She also asked about Aiden, and Danny had told her that she was a nice girl just very protective about her friends,just like Stella.

Danny was right, he was not like the others.

* * *

When Lindsay got to her room she noticed that she had 1 new message on her phone. It was from Stella.

_"Hey Linds, it's me Stella. I just want to know if you're ok and if you were mad at Aiden and me anyway when you get this please phone. I don't care if it's at 3am, I need to know that your alright. Bye."_

Lindsay picked up her phone and dielled Stella she picked up after 2 rings.

_"Hello, Lindsay?"_

"Hey Stella"

_"I am so sorry if I hurt you"_

"No you don't have to be I needed to know. Anyway I don't want to talk about it. Is it true your goin out with Mac?"

_"Yeah, it's almost 4 years now"_

"My goodness. I hope I can stick to a relationship that long"

_"You seeing someone?"_

"NO! I mean no. Back home the longest I stayed with a guy was about 2 days"

_"Don't worrie, your Knight and shinning armor will come one day. Anyway its getting late, I'll see ya tommorrow. Bye"_

"Yeah Bye"

Lindsay hung up. _'...Your Knight in shinning armor will come one day..." _This made Lindsay think about Danny in his costume.

"No Stell, He's already here" said Lindsay to herself.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's short but its late and I have a physics exam tommorow that I haven't studied for, but all your amazing reviews made me want to write more. Anyway wish me luck!**


	6. Chapter 6

The weeks past by slowly, but Lindsay and Danny were doing well at hidding their relationship. They would meet up on the way to class and sometimes after school, if Lindsay didn't have cheerleading practice and if Danny didn't have to go and rob a store with Sonny and the boys. They would sometimes play hookie and go to the mall. All this excitment made Lindsay feel wild. She was dating a bad boy who just happen to be one of the nicest guy's she had ever met

Today they met up on their way to class. Time ended up getting away from them and they only noticed when It started to thunder and rain heavily.

"Oh crap!"said Danny

"Come on, lets get inside."

They ran up the steps to the doors. They grabed the handle, but it woudn't open.

"Oh come on!" said Danny feeling very cold now.

"Danny over there. Lets just stand in that door way until next period"

They ran over to the door way and stood under it.

"Danny"

"Yeah"

"This is where we first met" said Lindsay with a smile.

Danny looked down at her. Her hair was wet and so was her clothes. He bent down and kissed her.

* * *

_Meanwhile at gym:_

"Hey Louie" said Sonny "Where's your brother, he was here last period?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go look?"

Sonny walked out of the hall that he was in and searched the corriders, but he wasn't there. He checked in all the other activity halls, but Danny was no where to be seen. Finally Sonny walked over to the doors but stopped when he saw through the glass, Danny kissing a cheerleader.

"Oh he's gonna pay for that" said Sonny before he walked away back to class.

* * *

**Dun dun duh. Ok I'll leave it there for today coz I have updated 5 chapters, but I will update more tommorrow, so keep those reviews commin. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. Please keep them comin, they make me smile :D.**

Sonny slowly trudged back to class. He sat dwn next to Louie and sighed.

"You find him?" asked Louie

"What? Oh em no. No I couldn't find him."

* * *

It came to the end of the day. Lindsay just came out of English and was opening her locker, when a piece of paper fell out and landed on the ground. Thinking it was from Danny, Lindsay looked around to see if any of her friends were near by. When she saw that the coast was clear she bent down and picked it up. It said;

_"Linds, meet me at the park tonight at 9. Danny x"_

Lindsay smiled to herself. She put her books in her locker and headed home, with a slight skip in her step.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the boys locker room:_

Danny was sitting in the locker room, waiting for Mac to finish practise. He sighed to himself.

"Whats got ya down?" said a voice.

Danny looked up to find Mac looking at him.

"I have a question for ya. How and when did you know that Stella was the only one for you?"

"When she smiled. I couldn't stop looking at her. When she caught me looking she smiled even more, and that was it, we just clicked"

"It's just I like this girl a lot, but with my reputation, I don't know if I can be with her. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Look Danny, maybe its time that you put Tanglewood behind you, its not who you are, and besides, Lindsay must trust you."

"Yeah you're ri- HOLD ON! How do you know about Lindsay?!"

"Oh come on Danny! A blind person can tell that you are seeing each other. But don't worry, I haven't told anybody."

Danny smiled.

"Thanks Mac, but why?"

"Coz I like ya, and I like Lindsay too, just make sure she don't get hurt, or I'll have to kick your ass!" He said playfully.

"I won't. I'll see ya around, and Thanks"

Danny took off down the hall. Mac watched him till he was out of sight and said to himself.

"You'll do good Danny."

* * *

It was 9pm and Lindsay was waiting for Danny to arrive. She was about to leave when she heard a voice that made her blood run cold.

"Wait Lindsay, arn't you gonna stay for the pary?"

She turned round to find Sonny Sassone, looking at her with the most evilest grin she had ever seen.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sonny! What are you doing here!"

"I'm here because of you! You and Danny!"

"What about us?"

"Don't play dumb! I saw you playing tonsil tennis with each other."

"You're talking about the kiss, arn't you?"

"Yeah"

"Look Sonny it-" she was cut off.

"Don't worry, Danny'll be here soon!"

"What?! What for?"

"I told him it was a surprise" he said playfully.

* * *

Danny arrived ten minutes later.

"Sonny!" he called out.

Sonny came into view.

"Yo man, whats up, look I need to tell ya somethin"

"Good, I have to tell you somthin too" Said Sonny pulling Lindsay into view. "I found your _GIRLFRIEND!_"

Danny took a deep breath. Lindsay was in the tight grip of Sonny. He watched as Sonny slowly walked behind her and placed his chin on her shoulder. Dannys fist tightend.

"Sorry Danny. Do you find this weird." asked Sonny "I know how you feel. Seeing a friend with the scum of the Earth"

"Yeah I know how it feels, seeing her with scum of the Earth like you."

This caused Sonny to snap.

"SCUM OF THE EARTH LIKE ME!" He screamed

He threw Lindsay to the ground and started to walk towards Danny. He raised his fist and punched, but Danny was to quick and blocked him.

"RUN LINDSAY!" He cried.

Lindsay got up and ran away. Danny turned his attention back to Sonny, who quickly broke free from Danny's grip.

"You kissed her! A cheerleader!"

"what makes you think thet?"

"I saw you!"

Sonny pulled a gun from the waist band of his pants and pointed it at Danny.

"I'm gonna make sure that you never do that again!"

And then all that could be heard was a _BANG._

* * *

**A/N: Right guy's that was chapter 8. hope you liked it :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I update alot in one day,but I love reading your guys reviews

* * *

Lindsay sat in her room staring at the phone, hoping that Danny would phone and tell her that everything was going to be alright. At that moment her phone rang.**

"Hello!"

_"Hey Linds, are you ok"_ it was Stella.

"Stella can you come over. I need to tell you something?"

_"Sure I'll be right over"_

_

* * *

_

Stella was at Lindsays house within 15 minutes.

"Linds, whats up?" said Stella as she sat on Lindsays bed.

"I have something important to tell you. Do you remember the night at the halloween party, and that I came with Danny Messer?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I know you told me to stay away from him,well I didn't, we've been seeing each other for about a month now."

"Linds, thanks for telling me, but he's a Tanglewood boy, thats a bad name"

"Whats in a name anyway!" cried Lindsay "Look Stell Danny's different. Today I got a note from him telling me that I was to meet him at 9 at the park, so I went but when I got there Danny wasn't there but Sonny was. Danny arrived and there was a fight. I ran away but I haven't heard from him since."

Stella was speechless. Just then there was a knock at the front door. Stella and Lindsay looked at each other.

"What if it's Sonny?" whisperd Lindsay

"Only one way to find out"

Stella and Lindsay made their way down stairs quietly, Lindsay with a Base ball bat and Stella with a guitar, just in case the had to hit someone. Lindsay slowly opened the door to find... Danny standing in the pouring rain.

"DANNY!" Shouted Lindsay

"Don't hit!" Said Danny sheilding himself

Lindsay droped the bat and flung her arms around him.

"Look Linds, I'm just gonna leave" said Stella

"Stella, its not safe out there." said Danny

"Thanks Danny but I've got my car, see ya later" and with that she was gone.

"Are your parents here?" asked Danny

"No their outta town. What happened?"

* * *

Danny and Lindsay eneterd her room and sat on the bed.

"What happened?" said lindsay again."

"I'll tell ya"

_Flash back:_

_BANG! Danny's eyes went wide. All he could hear was screaming. He looked down to see Sonny on the ground in pain. He was holding his leg and screaming. Danny looked up to see Louie with a gun in his hand. _

_"Get outta hear Danny! I'll call the cops and explain what happened, I'll tell them that you went to see if your girlfriend is alright. GO!"_

_Danny ran to Lindsay's house. He was was just leaving the park when the rain started._

_End flash back_

"Wow" said Lindsay "Your brother did that to his friend to stop him from coming between us?"

"Yeah"

"Thats so sweet" said Lindsay "Do you...want...to stay the night?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright guy's this is the last chapter, hope you enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Weeks had past since that night at the park. The police questioned Danny and Lindsay about the events. Finally the DA threw out the case and said it was self defence. Everything was great. Mac and Stella were getting married, Flack and Aiden were still together and Danny and Lindsay were still going strong.

* * *

Mac, Stella , Flack and Aiden stood outside the tattoo parlour, waiting for Danny and Lindsay to come out.

"How long does it take to get a stupid Tattoo!" cried Flack

""Flack, this tattoo is not stupid" said Mac.

Flack sighed. Soon after Danny and Lindsay finally came out of the parlour.

"Lets see it." said Stella

Danny slowly lifted up his shirt and turned round, and there they all saw Danny's Tanglewood tattoo, with the date that he joined...and the date he left.

"I'm proud of you" said Mac

"I am too." said Danny

They all started to walk away together. They rounded a corner where they saw Sonny Sassone. Danny stopped.

"You ok Danny?" asked Aiden

"Yeah"

Danny took Lindsays hand and began to walk past Sonny. He gave Danny a disgusting look and then limped off.

"Danny?" asked Lindsay "Do remember the time you asked me if I believed in love at first sight?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I do"

**THE END**


End file.
